


Metro Song

by Ghxstcore



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Confrontations, Heavy Angst, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghxstcore/pseuds/Ghxstcore
Summary: The metro isn't a nice place.The railway tracks go on forever.The walls move closer the longer you stay.The eyes don't blink.The body doesn't move.
Kudos: 10





	Metro Song

The metro isn't a nice place.  
The railway tracks go on forever.  
The walls move closer the longer you stay.  
The eyes don't blink.  
The body doesn't move.

He sits there, rusted and broken, staring into space as he slowly rots away. You stare back, but your eyes never meet. He's angled towards the floor, a small puddle of ink reflecting his disfigured form back at him. He doesn't see it. He doesn't see anything. He doesn't feel anything. After all, he is a corpse.

You have questions - _so_ many questions - to ask him, but you can't bring yourself to speak. To break the silence between you feels wrong; but all these questions eat away at you, make your breath quicken slightly and hearts beat a little faster.

_Who created you?_

_Why did you do it?_

_Do you regret it?_

The last one makes your eyes widen. You still for a moment, before a strange sorrow fills your chest. Of course he wouldn't regret it. He's done worse, he wouldn't care about you. _Doesn't_ care about you. Or the marks he's left behind, psychological and physical. The harsh throbbing on your face agrees.

They said it would never heal. You still can't see out that eye, even 3 months later. It still burns when it's cold, itches when you splash it with some water, stings after a nightmare. It still hurts to look at. You don't really remember what your reflection looks like, now that you think about it. You haven't even glanced at a mirror since it happened.

Maybe that's why you avoid the shards of plastic near the platform. The blender you broke, cuttlefish tells you. You don't remember, of course, but you believe him. Even if he let you get sanitized. You hold nothing against him. Or Eight. They're not the ones at fault. He is.

You continue to stare. So does he. Your eyes never meet. He's angled towards the floor. You're angled towards him. The silence continues.

The body doesn't move.  
The eyes don't blink.  
The walls move closer the longer you stay.  
The railway tracks go on forever.  
The metro isn't a nice place.


End file.
